


at least you're mine

by blushingprince



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Collars, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingprince/pseuds/blushingprince
Summary: some really quick dimilix smut featuring cat felix! and possessive dimitri! and a collar
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	at least you're mine

It all started with the collar. Felix had been minding his own business, away in a nook and cranny of the castle, when Dimitri pulled him back to their bedroom.

“I have something to give you,” And there was no explanation after that.

Felix followed his king hastily to their bedroom. This was exciting. He liked presents, after all. Inside the plush interior of their cozy escape, Dimitri, with a slightly flushed face, revealed a small envelope. Felix peered at it curiously.

“What is it?” he asked. His tail curled inquisitively.

“You should open it.” Dimitri urged him on.

Felix, ever obedient, took the delicate package into his hand and opened it up. Lo and behold, in his hands was a snug leather collar branded with the crest of Blaiddyd. Felix’s mouth made an o.

“Don’t say anything yet,” Dimitri managed, trying to hide his embarrassment. His blonde hair shaped his self-conscious face beautifully. “I just – ”

“You just wanted to give me a collar?” Felix replied, raising an eyebrow.

The king placed a hand on his face. “Felix it’s not…I’m not…. Forgive me for seeming impudent. I wanted to show a gesture that marked you as mine, but I can see I’ve overstepped my bounds,”

“Whoever said anything about overstepping your bounds?” Felix asked. A light purr escaped his throat and his ears moved with excitement. Picking the collar up, he placed it around his throat and secured it.

“Felix…I…” Dimitri’s breath hitched slightly in his throat watching Felix put on the collar. “Let me fix it for you.” He stood behind Felix and tied the laces to the collar just as he wanted them, fingers moving slowly and cautiously. Felix’s breath moved more slowly too, all too aware of what his lover was doing. Dimitri leaned down over Felix and pressed a kiss to his hair. With a somewhat strong resolution, he pulled Felix’s hair out from his hair tie.

“You know how much I like your hair,” he muttered, just loud enough for Felix to hear.

“Yes…” Felix responded.

“I had this made especially for you,” Dimitri breathed, fingering the fabric over Felix’s neck.

“Like what you see?” Felix teased.

“Very. Much.” Dimitri responded.

And that was enough for Felix. Dimitri sometimes told him that he was a tease, that he played hard to get. But here was Dimitri, here was his king, his lover, his boyfriend, whatever you have it, getting something so special just for him, and Felix couldn’t take him. Couldn’t take being apart from him for one more goddamn second. He could feel the heat in his body, the need to be close to Dimitri – to feel him, to be with him. It wasn’t enough. It wouldn’t be enough until the day was entirely over, and they had been spent at least a few times. Felix needed to show his _appreciation_ for this absolutely kind gesture. Felix let a low purr come out of his throat. He secretly loved being doted on, but only by Dimitri. And Dimitri spoiled him of course. Dimitri was his, and he was Dimitri’s and Dimitri’s only.

Yes, he absolutely was Dimitri’s, and only Dimitri’s. And now he had this collar to show that. Which Dimitri had made especially for him. Felix felt himself purr. He wanted Dimitri. He wanted Dimitri _now_. Dimitri had even complimented how much he liked Felix’s hair. Felix felt himself get hot.

Reaching forward, he grabbed Dimitri and leaned in for a kiss. An all-consuming, heart wrenching, lust-filled kiss. It seemed like Dimitri had the same thing on his mind too, as he responded quickly and met Felix at the same pace. Felix let a moan escape his throat and felt the burn of Dimitri’s lips on him. He wanted him. Oh Goddess, how he wanted him. Dimitri was on his mouth, his throat, his collarbone, _his collar._ But that wasn’t were Felix’s thoughts were going, oh though it felt so damn good when Dimitri sucked the skin on his neck and licked him. Felix guided Dimitri to their bed and could nearly laugh at how blown wide his eyes were – how lust-filled and hungry they were - except he was nearly there too.

He sat Dimitri’s down and reached for his belt. Fuck Dimitri for wearing such complicated clothes, honestly. After a minute or two, the pants began to come undone and he pulled them lower. He watched Dimitri. He loved watching Dimitri. The blonde’s eyes spoke heavily with need and desire. Felix licked his lips and pulled down Dimitri’s small clothes. His hard-on came out easily and Dimitri choked on his breath. “Don’t you want -…?”

“I want this,” Felix purred.

He could hear Dimitri huff heavily. Good. He should be wanting this. Felix kneeled and spread Dimitri’s thighs wide; his thick cock sat untouched. He began to lay kisses onto Dimitri’s inner thighs, all the way from the knee until the very deepest point. Dimitri moaned softly in the background and Felix sucked on the tender skin in his thighs as he planted kisses where it would feel good but not where Dimitri wanted. 

“Felix…please…”

Dimitri’s erection was fully hard, and he ached for some respite. Felix hovered his mouth over Dimitri’s cock and the weight of his breath drew a moan out of him. “Fuck, Felix,”

Felix smiled to himself. Here he had the king to himself, under him, panting and wanting for him and only him. Only he could see Dimitri like this. Only Dimitri would call his name like this. He loved to serve his king, in more ways than one. Felix lowered his head to Dimitri’s cock and licked the tip, eliciting a louder moan from the said king. Turning his head, he licked the shaft and enjoyed Dimitri’s reaction. Felix repeated these motions, watching Dimitri’s cock spilled with precum and the man himself groaned repeatedly.

“Felix,” Dimitri moaned, and it was more of a prayer.

With that, Felix knew it was time to stop teasing. He lowered his mouth once again to take in the head, and then the shaft, and began to bob his head to take in the full length. Dimitri was pretty big, but Felix was used to it and took the length in gradually. Dimitri’s cries and moans filled the room and Felix picked up the pace and moved faster and faster, using his tongue to hit all the right spots.

It was on his knees here that he knew he was Dimitri’s and Dimitri was his. Only he brought this man over to the edge of desire. Felix sucked faster and moved harder and the sound of Dimitri was music to his ears. This was a sign of appreciation for everything Dimitri had done. As he felt Dimitri approach completion, Felix added his hands and increased his pace. _Anything for you._ Dimitri came in multiple white bursts in Felix’s mouth, which Felix took in all eagerly. As he came, he cried out Felix’s name. Felix sat back and watched Dimitri completely overtaken by orgasm, and it was a beautiful sight. He got up and laid next to him in bed. Dimitri was absolutely beautiful. It was hard to ignore his own erection and he had done little to attend to it. Felix curled up next to Dimitri, tail wound around himself, ears twitching, and waited.

He reached down to touch himself. That moment just then had been pretty hot. He had a lot of fantasies that they still had not lived out.

Dimitri rolled over and grabbed his wrist, “Hey, I’ll take care of you,”

“I was just…”

Dimitri collected Felix in his arms and placed kisses all over his face and neck. “Don’t think I’ll leave you alone for tonight. What you did was wonderful, and I enjoyed it, but you’re not going to be pleasuring yourself anytime soon,”

Felix purred contentedly in Dimitri’s arms – the arms he felt the safest and happiest in. He could feel Dimitri place kiss after kiss on him and delighted in the attention. After some more time of rolling around in the sheets and kissing, Felix spoke up. “How do you want me?”

“On your knees,”

Felix tried to place special attention to the sex positions that Dimitri favored. He knew that Dimitri especially enjoyed having Felix ride him. He crawled on all fours on the bed and waited as Dimitri retrieved some oil. What was he planning? Dimitri was surprisingly creative in the bedroom.

Dimitri ran his hands up and down Felix’s back and sides. “Such a good boy,” he began.

Felix felt himself get hot, felt his dick harden. He had been waiting for this pretty much all day. He needed Dimitri inside of him but knew that the man might drag it out. He ached for his touch. Felix’s tail curled as he waited for Dimitri to make his move.

“I better make you feel good since you served me so well,” Dimitri told him.

“Yes,”

Dimitri continued to rub Felix’s sides and to play with his nipples. The blonde placed kisses from along the back of Felix’s throat all the way until his ass. Felix sighed into the feeling. _Yes. I need this. Let me be yours._ He took only a single finger and pushed it inside Felix. Why was he only using one? Felix was ready for more than that. Dimitri entered him and curled the finger deep inside him.

“More?”

“ _Please,”_

Dimitri added another finger and stretched them out inside Felix. Felix groaned at the feeling of having something inside him that was not his own workings. _Dimitri._ Dimitri pulled and pushed his fingers out, moving quickly so that he was fucking Felix with his fingers. Felix moaned, but not quite loudly.

“Want another?”

“Mhhm,”

Dimitri added another finger and repeated his motions. Felix gasped but it wasn’t quite enough for him, as he was used to Dimitri filling him up. Still, it felt good, and he moved his hips back and forth to the motions of Dimitri’s hand.

“What do you want, Felix?” Dimitri asked him, still fucking him with his fingers.

“ _You_ ,”

“How do we ask nicely?” Dimitri asked again.

“Please, _please, fuck me,”_

“That’s a good boy,” Dimitri responded.

Dimitri pulled his fingers out and smiled. He loved having Felix submissive beneath him like this. Normally, Felix was abrasive and impolite, but _he_ was the only one who could do this to Felix. He took great pride in that. He pulled out the oil he had on the side and made sure he was fully prepared. Dimitri wanted to make sure this didn’t hurt for Felix. He wanted it to be beyond pleasurable. He smirked at Felix’s tail twitching as Felix waited to be filled. Dimitri lined himself up with Felix’s hole.

“Ready?”

“Mmm,”

Dimitri pushed nearly all the way in. And Goddess, Felix always felt so good. Said man let out some sort of mewl. Dimitri didn’t give him any time to recover. Very quickly, he pulled out and pushed in all the way. And again. And again. Dimitri wanted to establish a rhythm right away. Felix panted and moaned beneath him taking in Dimitri’s large dick and fast movements. Dimitri grabbed Felix’s hips, hoping he’d leave a mark, and began to move in a quick pace that left him with too many dirty thoughts. The sounds of slapping of skin and sex were undeniably loud as Dimitri fucked Felix brutally fast and rough. The room was enveloped in the smell of it. Felix’s voice was loud and needy, and Dimitri kept giving it to him.

“You’re such a good boy. And you’re all mine.” Dimitri started.

Felix couldn’t do anything but moan and grunt.

“You’re mine,” he repeated as he slammed into his prostate, lighting Felix up with pleasure.

“Only I see you like this,” Dimitri mumbled. He pulled Felix by the hair to pull back his face and kissed him. Felix leaned into the kiss desperately. Then, Dimitri remembered the collar.

While Dimitri kept fucking him, he grabbed the collar to pull Felix’s head back as it choked Felix slightly. The collar was a mark of ownership. Dimitri groaned, letting his body overtake himself in pleasuring Felix as the man below him muttered incoherent sounds.

Their pace quickened as both of them lost their senses to pleasure and the moment. Felix gyrated his hips to meet Dimitri’s thrusts and Dimitri met Felix with urgency. Dimitri reached out to stroke Felix’s wanting erection and Felix only moaned harder, crying out Dimitri’s name.

Dimitri placed Felix on the bed again, face-up, legs over his shoulders, continuing to fuck him, and Felix reached out, clawing his back in a fit of pleasure.

Nobody saw Felix like this. Nobody saw that he could be so submissive and loving – that Dimitri was so driven by possessiveness as to give Felix a _collar_ and Dimitri would have it stay that way. Felix was _his._ Here in the room, with the dim lighting, it didn’t quite matter if they were King and the Duke’s son, they were just both lovers who had a certain claim to another. They could have each other. Dimitri felt overwhelming pleasure, desire, and love coming out and into him, overwhelming him. Felix chanted his name like a prayer, and he knew that life would never top this.

Dimitri could feel himself getting ready to climax, could feel it in Felix too. His thrusts became quicker, more erratic and frenzied in a dance for completion. He stroked Felix more quickly and let the pleasure engulf him. Staring at Felix’s wide, open neck and shoulder, Dimitri bit down on the open skin and came, spilling inside Felix. The pleasure took him deeply and completely and it took him a moment to make sure Felix came too. He was slightly ashamed.

They both rolled back onto the bed and looked at each other. Felix fingered the purple-blue bite mark near his collar. “This is new,” he said.

“I’m sorry…if you don’t like it.”

“No, it’s okay,” and his eyes glistened with desire.

Felix curled up on top of Dimitri and purred. Dimitri kissed him. “Happy?”

“Very much.”

Dimitri fingered the collar. It made him feel certain things. He wondered if it was truly a good idea if looking at Felix wearing it made him lose control.

“I don’t think we’re done for the night,” Dimitri began.

“Me neither,” Felix responded, and his tail curled happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
